Together Lets
by TheBonesGirl33
Summary: While snooping around in Lisbons office, Jane finds a note. An old warn piece of paper sits folded in her top left desk drawer with the words "Together Lets..." written on the front. Always curious, Jane opens it. Read to find out what's in it! Jane/Lisbon cuteness and fluff! Rated T-for later chapters.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hi everyone! Me again! I couldn't stay away for long, I was to excited to write this story! I really hope you like it! This story was inspired by a list I found called "Together Lets..." Each chapter will be named and based on a point form the list! The list is in this chapter and I would read through it! Its very cute! Its also out of order, so the order they appear in here, is not the order the chapters will come in. :) Anyway...Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not even the list! :)**

* * *

Laying on his battered old couch in the bullpen of the CBI, starring up at the ceiling like always, Patrick Jane is bored. Again. They have no case, and he does not do paper work. As much as he hates being bored, there is always something else better to do then paperwork! Like irritating his lovely boss! Oh how he just loves to do that! He loves to see her green eyes become a little brighter when she yelled at him. Her eyes seem to flare with irritation and her face gets a slight pink tint. Its the most adorable sight he has seen in a long time! And it always makes his day better when he gets her to smile through the anger. It always amazes him how she can get so angry, yet always finds a way to forgive. And he sure does not deserved that forgiveness most of the time. No wonder they call her Saint Teresa! And that was only one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

Yes, love. He has known, well acknowledged that he was in love with her for a while now. Can't really pinpoint the exact moment when it happened but it did. At first he didn't even let the thought cross his mind, but as time went by, thoughts of his boss became more prominent, and every little thing reminded him of her in some way. They say that when you are truly in love with someone, you see them in everything and everyone. It was like that with Angela, even after she died. Until now. He will always love and remember Angela and Charlotte but its been years. And they had many conversation, mostly late at night when they couldn't sleep, about if something where to happen to either of them, they would promise to move on and be happy. And now he finally felt like he could honor that promise.

Suddenly his couch wasn't all that comfortable anymore. He wanted to see Lisbon. His Teresa, even if she didn't know it yet. Jumping up from his couch, he made his way past the rest of his team members who gave him questioning looks.

"If your going to bug Lisbon, she isn't in there." Cho informed without looking up from his computer.

Jane stops and looks between Cho and Lisbon's office door, a slight frown on his face. "Where is she?"

"Don't look so lost man, she'll be back. She's not gone forever." Rigsby smirked.

"She is in a meeting Jane. She will probably be back in about fifteen, twenty minutes." Van Pelt told him sweetly.

Cho just rolled his eyes and shook his head. How can Lisbon not see that he is in love with her? Hopefully Jane does something about that soon.

"Thanks Grace." Jane said with a charming smile and then threw a look at Rigsby that said 'mind your own business'. Grace chuckled when Rigsby quickly looked away.

Jane continued on to Lisbon's office determined to wait for her. As they said, she wasn't in there but that didn't stop him from going in anyway. He was Patrick Jane after all!

Walking through the door he made his way directly to her couch. Sometimes he liked her couch better. Probably because she was there and wherever she was, things seemed to be...better. He was happy when she was around.

Laying down he was content to wait her out. What kind of mischief could he cause to get a rise out of her today? Play a prank on her? On the team? Maybe mess with her stuff, rearrange it. No, that won't do. Maybe he could dig up some dirt on her? He is always eager to learn more thing about her! Since she is gone at the moment, what a perfect time to to snoop!

Getting up from the couch with a stretch and a groan, he rubs his hands together, ready to get down to business.

Her desk was clean, a few pictures of family stand around her computer. Some files lay neatly in a basket marked 'complete'. Also other desk items were scattered across it like a stapler, a tape dispenser, pens and pencils. The normal stuff. He would try and hack her computer password but would Lisbon really leave anything personal on her work computer? He thought not, so why even try! Maybe inside the desk would prove more helpful.

The first few drawers had nothing of interest. Files, files and more files! God that woman does a lot of paperwork! He should get her out of the office more! There was one drawer that was different though. The one on the top left is locked. There has to be something of value in that one! Looks like he will have to pick the lock. Jane smiled at the challenge!

"Woman! Don't you know, locks can't keep me out!" He laughed to himself while starting on the lock.

The lock was fairly easy to pick. Opening the drawer he found her keys, cell phone, and wallet from inside her purse that was stashed in another drawer. He also found some gum, chocolate, some loose change, and a spare gun. All in all...nothing! He sat in her chair with a huff and a disappointed look on his face. He was sure there was something in that one!

Giving up with a sigh he felt around one more time in the cubby. Not expecting to find anything he felt around casually. Suddenly his fingers brushed against a piece of paper. What's this? A forgotten note!

He pulled it out and was about to open it when he noticed something. The note had to have been old. It look as though it had been opened and refolded a lot. There was some writing on the top that said "Together Lets..." It also had a paperclip on it. Not really thinking anything of the paperclip he removed it. When he opened the note a picture fell from its folds.

A smile crept over his face as he saw what the picture was of. It was a picture of himself and Teresa. It was a sweet photo. He wondered who took it. Maybe Grace? It was at a crime scene and they were walking away from the camera but you could see their faces because they were looking at each other and smiling. For once not bickering. It was nice to have a moment like that captured forever! It made him want to keep it.

Focusing back on the note, the first thing he saw was her hand writing was a little off. Looking at the words but not reading them yet, he determined that she must have written this when she was a teenager. About sixteen-seventeen maybe? The note, he noticed was more of a checklist then anything else. It read: "Together Lets..."

...Split a milkshake

...Take a nap

...Kiss in the rain

...Match outfits

...Ride a Ferris wheel

...Buy matching bracelets

...Go on a road trip

...Make breakfast

...Write each other letters

*...Get in trouble

...Kiss at midnight

...Make t-shirts

...Bake something

...Go to the beach

...Make a couples video

...Go to six flags

...Sing a song REALLY loud

...Order Chinese food

...Build a blanket fort

...Go to the zoo

...Go tanning

...Have a movie marathon

...Watch fireworks

...Fall asleep on the phone

...Get ready together

...Go on a classy-ass date

*...Get ice cream

...Go to the gym

...Read a book

...Take a bubble bath

...Go on a run

...Have a paint war

...Take a picture of us kissing

...Go on a Starbucks date

*...Slow dance

...Share popcorn at the movies

...get a pedicure

...Paint something

...Fall for each other

It was a list of cheesy things she wanted to do with a boyfriend. He noticed that three were checked off already and were checked in a different pen then the rest. She must have someone to do all those things with. The thought made him uneasy. Who was this guy and why hadn't she mentioned him to anyone? But maybe they broke up by now! They note was pretty far back in her drawer. She probably forgot about it!

Looking back at the photo in his hands he realizes something. Reading the list again he looks for the marked off ones.

*...Get in trouble

*...Get ice cream

*...Slow dance.

They have done all those! No wonder their picture was attached! Lisbon found someone she deemed worthy of the list. And he was that person! He was touched! But that means she must feel something more for him other then friendship right? At least he hopes she does. Lisbon isn't one to let you know what she is feeling. He has to guess most of the time. He thinks they are fiends. He considers them friends. But does she?

Looking at his watch, he sees that she is do back at any moment. He put the picture and note in his pocket and starts to put everything back in its place before she gets there. Feeling successful he strolls back over to the couch and lays down just in time to hear the door open.

"Jane? What are you doing in here? On my couch?" Lisbon said as she marched to her desk. Luckily she had no idea what Jane has done. He smiled.

"Well hello to you too." Jane laughed and righted himself in his seat. Feeling the note in his pocket, he vows silently to complete the list with her. Hopefully with doing this on this list he can finally tell her how he feels. First though he must do one thing. Remove his wedding ring.

* * *

**A/N: I know its only the first chapter, but I am already having fun writing this! I hope you are enjoying it just as much! Please leave a review! Let me know what you thought! I would love it! Also I will try and keep them in character as much as possible but this story is meant to be cute and full of romance, so I guess you will have to decide if its OOC or not! Have fun and I hope you will continue to follow this! :) **


	2. Go to the gym

**A/N: WOW! I had no idea this would have so many followers just on the first chapter! I can't believe it! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I figured I could thank you with another chapter! I really hope you like it as much as the first! :) Its a little long because I thought I would put a little extra stuff in there for fun! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always! Only my mistakes, which I am sorry for! I did my editing at 12:20 am :)**

* * *

Could this day get any worse? Teresa Lisbon has been in meetings all day and has had no time to herself. With it being friday and all, she just wanted to return to her quite office, finish her paperwork then go home for the weekend. She was looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend to herself. She had the whole weekend planned out and was pretty stoked to get started! So besides it being a bad day, her mood was improving throughout the day.

Tonight she was going to catch up on her DVR. Staying up late, and eating junk food was the best way to start the weekend and unwind after a hard week at work. Saturday she was going let herself sleep in then work off all that junk food at the gym, pamper herself with a pedicure and a tan, then back home to relax the rest of the day away. Maybe read a book if she felt like it! This was her weekend to enjoy and no one could stop her! Heres to the weekend!

So to her disappointment, she walks into her office only to find a certain mentalist lounging on her couch. All she wanted to do was spend a few quite hours, by herself finishing paperwork so she could go home! Of course he had to be there. She really wasn't that mad he was there, it was the principle of it. It actually made her want to smile that he chose her couch to lay on. She didn't feel quite so alone when he was around. Even if most of the time he was a pain in the ass.

"Jane? What are you doing in here? On my couch?" She asked making her way to her desk. She noticed something looked a little off about it but couldn't figure out what, so she decided not to let it drop. It would be just like Jane to go through her things! Good thing she didn't have anything to find! So she thought. Forgetting all about the note for the time being.

"Well hello to you too." Jane laughed and sat up.

"Seriously Jane, I have had a long day. Would you tell me what you want so you can leave?" She sighed and looked at him.

"Oh nothing. I was bored, so I thought I would visit my favorite CBI agent! See what she was doing." He sent her his most charming smile in hopes to ease the tension a little.

It worked. A tiny smile fell upon her lips as she rolled her eyes, "Of course you where. Fine, you can stay. Just keep quite and don't bother me." Lisbon snapped, putting on a show, while shaking the smile from her face and turning to her computer. She did have work to be done after all.

"My lips are sealed!" Jane said, pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"Yeah okay..." She said unbelieving.

About half an hour later, she had finished a couple of reports and was feeling pretty good about getting out of here at a reasonable time. Jane had kept his promise about keeping his mouth shut and that had been helpful. But she couldn't help wondering why. She tried going back to work but didn't get very far without looking over at her consultant every few minutes. Eventually her typing her stopped completing and she found herself starring at him. If she didn't know him so well, she could have sworn he was sleeping. But she knew he wasn't. He has been slowly been growing on her ever since the day they meet. She was almost tempted to drop everything and start her weekend early by joining him. But she thought better of it, not really knowing where they stand and how that would make him feel. She knew her feelings but is never one hundred percent about his.

She cared for him and truly liked him, maybe even loved him, even though he causes so much trouble. And lately she has been feeling this draw. She finds herself seeking him out when he isn't around. He manages to makes the worst parts of this job somehow bearable. And even if its just for a minute or two, he makes the horror we see everyday disappear. On more occasions then she would like to admit, she has found herself debating whether to throw something at him or throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until she forgot where she lived. Their relationship is so complicated.

She was still fussing over things when her thoughts where interrupted by the source of her problems.

"You stopped typing." He said. He had noticed she had stopped a few minutes back but he kept quite to see what happened.

"So?" She asked and resumed her work.

He didn't answer, he just stayed quite for a second, "Lisbon?"

"Yes?" Paying more attention to her case report, she was caught off guard when Jane asked his question.

"We're friends right?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" She reluctantly answered, not really knowing where he was taking this.

"Oh, no reason really. I'm glad you consider us friends."

He sure is acting oddly. And she would really like to know why. Signing her last document she files it and turned so her full attention was on Jane.

He had a wide grin on his face as he got up and crossed the room to the door. "See you later Lisbon." With that, he was out the door and laying down on his couch.

He is definitely up to something and she had no idea what. Now her whole weekend was ruined because she was going to be worried what Jane was up to and how much trouble he was going to cause. Monday was not going to pleasant.

***Together Lets***

So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet, but that doesn't mean that it won't. If Jane had something planned he would want the surprise remain a surprise.

I fact the interruption came when she was settled into her third episode on her DVR and just opened her container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. It was a text.

"Really...11:41?" Lisbon mused out loud. There really is only one person who would text her this late on a friday night.

Jane. Sure enough it was from him. She should have been angry, but to tell you the truth she was a little curious. Trading her ice cream for her phone, she read the text.

**"Hey. You awake?" **Thats all it said. Really? A little confused she replied.

**"No. I'm sleeping."** Smiling, she found she couldn't wait for his reply.

**"Very funny woman!"**

**"I try. What do you want? Its late."**

She waited for his reply but it didn't come in the form of a text message. When she would have received the text, her phone started to ring.

"Why did you call?" She answered.

"I don't do texts. Plus, if you were sleeping I would have woken you up if I called. This was easier and you wouldn't be as angry with me." She could hear the smile in his voice through the phone and smiled herself.

"Well thanks. But why did you want to talk in the first place?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Call each other in the middle of the night just to talk." Jane explained.

"Uh yeah, if you where a teenage girl." She had friends growing up but none that were close enough to do such a thing. This was different but nice. She was enjoying it a little.

He laughed, "Well we aren't teenagers. But its still fun! Don't you agree?"

"I guess but we haven't been talking that long. And my ice cream is melting, thanks." She told him.

"Well we can't have that! I will buy you a new container I promise. But there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Really? Whats that? And yes, you do owe me more ice cream. This one was my favorite." She tried to hide the smile in her voice but new she hadn't been successful when she heard his soft laughter on the other line.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Stuff." She said not really caring if he believed her or not. It was fun messing with him!

"You have quite the funny bone woman."

"Fine. Don't laugh. I was going to have a girl day. A girl can spoil herself every once in a while, can't she?"

He was trying hard not to chuckle at the thought of Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, being pampered and beautified at a spa. "Sounds fun!"

"Hush! Its nice. And Van Pelt got me a gift certificate for a free pedicure for Valentines day, so i'm not going to waste that. Laugh all you want. Go ahead." She waved her hand in the air for affect even though he couldn't see it.

It was silent on the other end. A pedicure? What a perfect way to check something off the list! But how? "I wasn't laughing. Anyway I should let you go. It was nice talking to you!"

"Jane! Wait..." By now she was talking to air. The line was dead and she was left starring at her phone. All well, it was Jane.

Getting up from her couch she went through her nightly routine. Turn tv off, pick up a little, that included tossing the melted treat in the trash, and then making sure her door was locked and she had her gun in her bedside table. Par usual, she drifted of to sleep with thoughts of Patrick Jane swirling around in her head.

***Together Lets***

Showing up at Lisbon's house early in the morning with promised ice cream probably wasn't the best idea he has had. He new she would be mad but really didn't care. He was to preoccupied hoping to catch a glimpse of Teresa Lisbon in her pajamas. The thought brought a smile to his face as he stood on her doorstep at eight a.m.

She was awakened by the familiar sound of someone knocking at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone this early, so maybe if she stayed quite and didn't answer they would go away. She was wrong.

"Lisbon!"

She groaned. Jane! Did he really have to come over so early? It was supposed to be her day. A day to herself. Be Teresa, not Lisbon. What could he want anyway? The knocking only got louder and more insistent. He was also adding her name mixed in with the knocks. Childish man!

Jumping from her bed and almost tripping, she mad her way to the front door.

"What could you possible want Jane?" She yelled through the door before trowing it open.

Jane look at her for a moment, soaking in the sight. She was wearing her famous 'Lisbon' jersey. He had only seen her in it twice and regretted not committing the sight to memory. Her hair was slightly rumpled from sleep, eyes blinking against the sun, he thought it was probably the sexiest he has ever seen her. She was beautiful all the time but now she was just sexy. He wanted to kiss her.

Noticing him staring, Lisbon cleared her throat, bring him back to reality and looking at her face instead of other places.

"I brought the ice cream I promised." Jane smiled and walked past her, trying to cover up just how attracted to her he was right now.

"You brought ice cream? Really?" She asked disbelieving, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand while shutting the door with the other.

"Yes." He stated, like it was a normal thing to do. He walked through her house to the kitchen to place the ice cream in her freezer. Which had like nothing in it.

"God woman! What do you eat?" Jane was looking through all her cabinets and drawers now searching for any kind of food. He wasn't going to find much.

"I order in a lot. Its not uncommon." She grumbled

"Someones grumpy...Aha!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"I found breakfast!" He set the ingredients on the counter and then came to push her back upstairs, all the while she was trying to push his arms away and trying to turn around to see what he found. It was quite a funny sight, Jane was practically carrying her back to her bedroom so she could have a shower while he made breakfast, Lisbon fighting him the whole way.

When they finally got her to the bedroom they were laughing and Lisbon was clinging to Jane as if he would drop her.

"Jane, put me down!" She said in between laughs. He loved it when he got her to laugh!

"Okay Love!" He said and then tossed her on the bed. He didn't mean to call her that, it just came out. He hopes she didn't notice. She did though and it made her blush and smile, but she still continued laughing along with him. She kind of liked it. Jane smiled back.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Lisbon said getting up and kneeling on the bed. They just stood there, looking at each other, amused grins on both of their faces. Finally Jane broke the silence.

"I will make breakfast while you get ready." He said pushing her back into he bed. She let out a surprised squeal and then jumped on his back.

"Ha! Nice try. You are leaving so I can have my nice relaxing weekend." She had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and hands covering his eyes so he couldn't see. He stopped dead in his tracks trying to pry his feisty boss and friend from his back,

"Assault!" He shouted. "You need to eat Lisbon!" By now he had successfully got her off with out much of a fight on her part.

"I will after I go to the gym."

"The gym?" He asked and turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes the gym. You have a problem with that Jane?" She asked him, hand on her hips.

He swallowed hard trying not to look at where her hands were wishing it was his hands. Then a smile slowly grew on his face as he thought of something. Something he could check off!

"No. Would you mind if I joined you?"

She snorted, "You? Patrick Jane, wants to join me for a workout at the gym?" Lisbon was on the verge of breaking out in to a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, why not? I could use a nice work out. And why not with you!"

"I guess, but do you even own any other clothes besides those three piece suits of yours?"

He hadn't thought about that. Yes he did own some jeans and t-shirts but nothing suitable for the gym. "Yes." He scoffed and waved his hand dismissing. Looks like he has to make a run to the store before heading to the gym.

"Okay, then its settled. Meet me at the 24 hour fitness in town, in like two hours." This was going to be great. She probably won't get her normal routine in because she would be helping Jane, but it will be worth it to see him in something other then his suits.

***Together Lets***

Exactly two hours later, Jane stands in front of the 24 hour fitness waiting for Lisbon. He had a gym bag full of everything he could possibly need. At least thats what he thought. It was heavy, and he probably didn't need half the stuff in there.

"Are you sure you bought enough stuff Jane?" Lisbon said from behind him. He was wearing a black loose exercise t-shirt with some dark blue shorts and comfortable shoes. She couldn't help notice his fine legs and well toned arms. Did he really need this work out? Made her wonder what he looked like under those clothes.

"Yeah the sales clerk said-" He was cut off by her laughing. "How did you know I just bought all this?"

"Please! I am a detective!" She could have simply pointed it out but she had the urge to move closer to him. So she did. Her body almost came in contact with his as she reached behind his neck. Her fingers sending tingles down his spine where they brushed the nape of his neck. They kept eye contact until she was done and backed up an inch.

"You forgot the tag." She stated in a voice just above a whisper handing him the tag.

"Oh. Of course." He gulped and took the tag. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets get this over with shall we? I'm hungry, and the diner down the street has great eggs. " She called over her shoulder with a wink.

"Coming!"

Working out with Jane proved to be pretty fun. He didn't cause to much trouble other then the occasional insult. Luckily they didn't get kicked out. Lisbon didn't even have to show him how to use many of the machines. She was surprised and pleased. He let her get in a full workout before collapsing on the mat beside her.

"Can we shower then go eat now?" He asked sounding like a little kid. He was laying down panting at her side so she had to look down to see him.

"I don't know Jane...I don't think they allow that type of thing here. Its a family establishment." She said doing her best to keep a straight face.

"No! No, I didn't mean together...Oh I get it, you made another joke! Very funny Love." Jane said giving her a little shove as he got up ad wondered to the mens locker room. He heard her amused laugh disappear when he walked through the door. Oh how he wished she was serious!

Go to the gym-check.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please leave a review! I love to hear from you! **


	3. Get a pedicure

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I am so so sorry for taking so long to update! I just wasn't feeling up to writing, plus I had a lot of distractions! haha I just wanted to say thank you to all of you! You guys are amazing! And when you leave reviews, I love it! All of you are so nice! I know its not the best writing in the world! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**I would also like to thank SueShay for being my beta for this chapter! You rock! **

**Oh and also thank you to all you Guests that review, I wish I could thank you personally!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

* * *

Lisbon and Jane were sitting in a booth by a huge window in the local diner. They had arrived just before the breakfast rush and were waiting for someone to come take there order. Jane was fiddling with the menu that was on the table while Lisbon watched him in amusement.

It was nice to hang out with him like this. Anyone for that matter. She worked too much and didn't have much of a social life, therefore not many friends. So it was nice to have someone who understands and won't think you are blowing them off when you say you have to work. With him, he just comes with her. She does have a few friends outside of work and one just so happens to work at the diner. Lisbon just hoped she wasn't working today. She really didn't want to introduce her to Jane. She was her best friend and Jane has a tendency to scare people off or charm his way into their lives. Sort of like he did with her.

"Hi. My name is Michelle, and I will be your server today. What can I get started for you today?" The waitress said in a bubbly voice, looking at her notepad. When she looked at who she was talking to, she was happy to see it was her friend. "Teresa!"

Lisbon stood up and hugged her friend briefly, "Hey Michelle! I didn't know you were going to be working today! How are you?"

"I'm great! I wasn't supposed to work but someone asked if I could cover their shift. How about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Michelle said. She hadn't quite noticed Jane yet and Lisbon was grateful.

"I know! It has been way too long! I've been good, I guess. Work controls my life. But what's new?"

"He is. Who is this, Teresa?" Michelle eyeing Jane with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't avoid this forever but she could hope, couldn't she? "Michelle, this is Patrick Jane. My consultant. Jane, my best friend Michelle."

"Best friend? I thought I was your best friend, Lisbon?" Jane sounded a little hurt and Lisbon regretted calling Michelle her best friend even though it was true.

Lisbon was about to apologize but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Turns out she had no idea what to say.

"I'm just kidding! Hi, Patrick Jane. Teresa's consultant." He shook Michelle's hand but smiled at Lisbon, making a faint blush creep over her features. He knew she didn't mean to call him 'her' consultant but couldn't help tease her about it! Making her blush is one of his favorite pastime.

"Well, well, well...Patrick Jane. We finally meet! I have heard so much about you! I have wanted to meet the man who drives Teresa crazy for so long! She always came up with some excuse. I thought I was going to have to come to the CBI one of these days. No wonder you came here when you thought I wasn't working!" Michelle rambled on.

"I drive you crazy, huh?" Jane said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. You drive me insane! I think I tell you that on a daily basis."

"No wonder you were keeping him all to yourself! He is...woo!" Michelle bent down and whispered to Lisbon while fanning herself with her notepad, which she still hadn't taken their order yet.

Lisbon got even redder and tried to turn the attention away from her. "I think we are ready to order, Michelle."

"Oh, don't mind her. I'm sure you know she get embarrassed easily!" Jane said, smiling at Lisbon while she returned the look with a glare.

"Shut up, Jane. I will have the omelette special, Iced tea and a coffee, please,." Lisbon said.

"Sure!" Michelle laughed at Teresa's diversion and turned her attention to Jane.

"I think I will have the eggs and toast. And hot tea please." Jane said, handing her the menu.

"Okay! Your order will be out in a few minutes! It was really good to see you,Teresa! And to finally meet you, Mr. Jane." Michelle said, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Same. And please, call me Patrick, or Jane. No need to be so formal, dear! Even Saint Teresa here gave up calling me 'Mr. Jane' after a couple times."

"Of course! Nice to meet you, Patrick! I hope we can get together soon, Teresa! Talk to you later." And with that, Michelle was gone, leaving an awkward silence behind.

Teresa smiled a shy smile at Jane before becoming distracted by something on her phone. Jane chuckled a little but let her be.

Their food came a short time later and by then everything was back to normal.

"You were right, Lisbon. These eggs are great!" Jane exclaimed taking a few more bites.

She smiled at him over her iced tea and said, "I'm glad you like them." He smiled back but then became totally engrossed in his breakfast. She just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You know this is nice. We should do this more often." Jane said when he paused to take a drink of his tea. He made a face of disgust and pushed it away to the end of the table.

"No good? Here, you want some coffee?" Lisbon joked.

"Lisbon!" He said. You would have thought she offered him drugs or something by the way he said her name.

She just laughed and said, "Fine. Do what Jane?"

"What?" Jane said, stealing her iced tea.

"You said 'this is nice' and that 'we should to it more often'. What were you referring to?" She knew but wanted to hear him say it.

"This." Jane gestured between them with his hands. "Do things, hangout."

"We have been to the gym and to breakfast once."

"Well, what else do you have planned for today?"

Lisbon took the last bite of her omelette off her fork and chewed slowly, thinking about whether she wanted Jane to come or not. She decided that he was right. She liked his company and would like to have the opportunity to learn more things about him. Even after all these years, he was still a total mystery to her.

She smiled at a thought, "I am going for a pedicure. I don't suppose you would be interested in that..."

"A pedicure?" Something else he could check off! How could he pass up an opportunity like this? "Sounds good! Let's go, Love."

Jane jumped up, pulled a few bills out of his wallet and threw them on the table. He grabbed Lisbon's hand and pulled her to the door. Lisbon caught sight of Michelle and waved a goodbye. Michelle laughed, waved back and turned to the old couple in front of her sitting at the counter.

"Now that's love if I have ever seen it! Too bad they won't do anything about it!"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. My husband and I were the same way. Took him years to admit it and longer to act on it!" the little old lady said, smiling at her husband.

"It's true," he said simply.

*Together Lets*

Arriving at the nail salon, Jane looked around, not really sure what to do. Lisbon sat down in a chair and Jane stood next to her. Still looking around, looking like he was lost. Lisbon thought he looked cute.

"Why don't you sit down, Jane?" Lisbon suggested, gesturing to the chair next to her.

Jane looked suspiciously at the chair and then finally sank down into the cushions. Why did he come in the first place? Oh right, he was here for Lisbon. To make her happy. And when she is happy, he is happy.

"Don't look so scared, Jane. It's just a little pedicure!" Lisbon teased.

"Can't I just sit here with you and not get a pedicure?"

"No, you wanted to come so you are going to have the whole experience!"

"Lisbon!" He whined and started to get squirmy in his seat.

"Please, Jane? Let me relax and enjoy this. It was supposed to be a quiet weekend to myself. You are lucky i'm including you!" Lisbon leaned back into the chair as the lady came to begin on her feet. She heard herd him huff and shift further back in his seat. That made her smile. He was willing to suffer through something for her benefit.

About an hour later Jane and Lisbon were driving back to her place. When they got there, the first words out of Jane's mouth was how great that was. He hadn't shut up about it for at least fifteen minutes. Lisbon was ready to go in search of her duct tape to shut his trap.

Even then he would probably find a way to annoy her.

"Jane! Would you be quiet for two seconds! I know how great a pedicure can be! I was there with you!"

"Sorry! I just had no idea! It was great!"

Lisbon had enjoyed watching all of Jane's different facial expressions while they were getting their pedicures. First he looked scared, which was funny. There was nothing to be afraid of! Then, once the lady got started a look of disgust came over his features as he turned to look at her. Lisbon smiled and encouraged him that it was okay. After a minute, the lady really started working on his feet and that was really when he started to enjoy himself. This made her really happy to see him like this. Without a care in the world! Even if it was just for a little while.

By now they had made it to the living room, were Jane made himself at home on he couch. Lisbon curled up in her favorite oversized chair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!"

"Thank you for letting me join you, Lisbon. It was nice of you to share your weekend with me."

"It was nothing. We went to the gym, brunch and got a pedicure. Plus, it wasn't the whole weekend." Lisbon said.

Jane closed his eyes, laughed and settled into the couch more.

"Jane? Are you planning on disturbing my whole weekend?" She asked. "You are."

Jane smiled again and drifted off to sleep on her couch. Lisbon sighed. There was no reasoning with him right now.

She would have to try and get him to leave when he woke up. That is, if she wanted him to leave. For now, she would carry on with her plans. Reading a book.

As Jane surprisingly fell asleep, he mentally checked off another point on the list with a smile.

Get a pedicure-check

* * *

**A/N: Up next is...read a book. Any ideas on what she should be reading? I'm having a little trouble figuring that out. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love it if you left a review! :) **


	4. Read a book

**A/N: Hey everyone... I know I'm a horrible person! I took forever to update! And I'm SO SORRY for that! I will never abandon a story! Please feel free to PM me if I'm taking to long! I won't mind! Anyway, you have waited long enough for this...here you go! Chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane woke up and took a moment to remember where he was. Oh yeah! Lisbon's place! He took a look around and found that Lisbon was so engrossed in her book she didn't realize he had woken up and was watching her read. It was a nice sight. He felt normal, laying here. She was reading a the he wasn't familiar with, be was very interested in knowing what it was. It was something she seemed to like and he wanted to know everything about her.

Oh how he wished he could be that chair she was sitting in. He wished it was his lap she was curled up on, instead of the plush cushions of her favorite recliner.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her face slowly grew closer to the open page. Her hair fell in strands blocking it from Jane's view. Not being able to see her face posed a problem. He couldn't see what she was feeling and most of all, he couldn't see her beautiful face he loved so much.

"Hey Lisbon!" Jane said.

Lisbon jumped, her hair bouncing with the jerk of her head and in the process slamming the book closed. "Jane!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. What are you reading?" Jane got up and tried to grab the book out of her hands.

Lisbon wasn't having any of that. She was up and out of that chair faster then she could have drawn her holstered weapon on an armed suspect. Whatever she was reading, she definitely didn't want him seeing.

"None of your business Jane!" she said frowning and holding the book close to her chest.

"Come on Lisbon! I promise I won't judge." Jane said with a tilt of his head and his famous crooked smile.

His cuteness almost made her give in but she stood her ground. "Your promises don't mean much to me Jane. You think now that we are all buddy/buddy I have forgotten all the times you have broke those promises and lied to me? Well let me tell you something! It's going to take a lot more than one weekend to get me to believe your promises!"

Jane made is way towards her, playing his voice in a hypnotic way. oozing his irresistible charm. "Lisbon, come on! Please let me see..."

"Jane! Don't you dare hypnotize me just to see what book I'm reading! Friends don't do that." Lisbon was now backed up against a wall. With nowhere to go and nowhere to hide, she put the book behind her.

They were toe to toe. Jane was staring at her with a gleam in his eyes. He was up to something and she new it. Lisbon wanted nothing more than to escape his piercing gaze. Deep blue eyes just peering into green, almost willing her to bring the book out from behind her and drop it into his hands.

It didn't work though. She was frozen in place. Jane's friendly smile slowing slipping away, turning into something more intimate and private. She noticed him look away for a moment and reach to trail his fingers along the exposed skin on her arm. Her eyes involuntarily closed, she felt the goose bumps rising and new when their eyes locked again he would see just how much she liked it.

This may have started as a way to get the book from her but it was quickly becoming enjoyable, and he didn't want it to stop. Jane brought his hand to her face and just let it sit there for a moment. Jane stared at her, taking in everything that was Teresa Lisbon. Being this close to her let him see things he wouldn't normally, like the light freckles on her cheeks and the tiny, barely visible scar above her right eyebrow. Someday he'd ask her how she got it.

Lisbon on the other had was having an internal battle with herself. She was scared if she opened her eyes it was would all disappear, he would disappear. Or that all this is really happening. She didn't know what terrified her more! She could feel his warm breath on her skin and if she wanted, it would only take a small lean forward to fuse their lips. The part of her that wanted it was slowing winning the battle, and with a deep breath she bravely gave in...

Jane noticed her tiny movement and remembered how all this started. The book! So as much as he wanted to kiss her, he also didn't want to scare her away. Lisbon had said it was going to take more then just one weekend for her to trust his promises. And he wanted her to believe him when he told her he wanted her. Forever. She is not just some cheap fling to him.

He also wanted to be the one to kiss her first, not the other way around. Not that he would have minded, but he is Jane. Things always go his way. Okay, so maybe not all the time but this time is going to be different.

So right before their lips meet, he slipped his other hand behind her and snatched the book from the loose grip she had on it.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw her consultant, now at a safe distance away with a goofy smile lighting up his face.

"Are you serious Jane?" Lisbon threw her hands up in defeat. "You could have annoyed me into giving it to you! You were half way there already, there was no need for...that!"

"Whatever do you mean Love?" he asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that crap! You know what you did. And you better not do it again!" Lisbon marched over to her chair and sat down roughly with her arms crossed.

Jane chuckled and whispered under his breath, "Next time, the time will be right."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing! So this book..." Jane wandered back over to the couch and opened to a random page and started reading. He read a few pages and immediately knew what it was about.

Lisbon cringed and just hoped he wasn't reading the part she had been.

Jane looked up and found that Lisbon wouldn't meet his eyes. She truly was embarrassed and didn't want him seeing it. Now he felt a little bad invading her privacy, but he wouldn't be Patrick Jane if he didn't. He would have to find a way to make it up to her.

"You don't get enough of this in your real life? You have to read it too?" He asked.

Lisbon relaxed. "Yes Jane. My job is to solve crime and I enjoy my job very much. There is nothing wrong with wanting to read about an imaginary crime that I don't actually have to deal with!"

"But Heat Wave? Really?" Jane questioned holding the book up.

"Don't you dare go there! I was enjoying that before you rudely interrupted."

"What's so special about a New York police detective being followed around by an annoying, know it all journalist?"

"You aren't in it. Now give it back, please?" Lisbon said holding out her hand.

"You wound me woman! Hmm..." He was reading again and then came to a conclusion. "If I give it back, will you read it out loud?"

"Hell no! You want to read it, you can borrow it when I'm done."

"How about if we switch of chapters?" Jane really wanted to check off another item on the list.

"No."

"What if I do all the reading? All you have to do is listen."

Lisbon considered this for a moment. Would it really be so bad if he read to her? She would just have to remember to stop him before they got to chapter 10! She sure didn't want him reading a sex scene to her. That would just be too weird! Jane does have fine, smooth and sometimes hypnotic voice.

"Fine. You win!" Lisbon said and got up.

"This only works if you are here. Where are you going?"

"To get a blanket!" She called. If we are going to do this, I want to be comfortable."

She herd Jane laugh and then some shuffling. When she returned, all the pillows had been tossed onto her chair, leaving only the space next to Jane free for sitting. She rolled her eyes but sat down anyway.

"Where's my blanket?"

"You don't get one." She stated getting comfortable.

"Well that's not very nice. Come here!"

"Jane, what are you-?"

He reached for her ankles and pulled so that they were laying across his lap and the blanket was covering both of them.

"Now that's better. Don't you think?" Jane smiled and stretched his legs out on Lisbon's coffee table.

Lisbon decided not to fight him and just let it go. "Just don't get used to it. And you better not tickle my feet!" She got settled with her head on her pillow and waited for Jane to start.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

"From the beginning is fine. I'm sure I missed some things."

"Well alright then, here we go..."

As Jane read more and more, he actually began to enjoy what he was reading. The story was good. But of course he figured who did it within the first few chapters. The characters were interesting, kind of familiar. He could definitely see why Lisbon had been so interested in it.

Lisbon had already read most of the book but with Jane reading it was like she was reading it for the first time. His voice took on the roles of each character and put life behind them. A few times she would find herself thinking of Charlotte. She must have loved bed time, she had her dad there to read her a bedtime story, or just make one up. Whatever it was, she was a luck girl! And Jane had probably enjoyed it just as much as his little girl.

Jane continued to read and Lisbon found herself slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Registering a few sentences here and there before succumbing to sleep.

When she woke up hours later, Jane was still reading but in his head now. She wondered where he was. He looked like a had gotten pretty far.

"Sleep well Love?" Jane teased.

She grumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's understandable. Charlotte loved it when I would read to her. She would make it for about ten minutes then the lights went out." For once, it felt good to talk about his daughter and not feel the usual pain and guilt in his heart. "Would you like to know what you missed? I'm almost done with chapter nine."

"Chapter nine? No! You can stop, I know what happened. I'll finish later."

"But I want to know what's going to happen with Heat and Rook! Things are heating up, if you know what I mean!" Jane wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes, I know. But you really don't have to read that. You can just take the book, finish it at home or at the office!"

"Oh com on Lisbon, how bad can it be?"

He began to read, innocently tripping over the end of Chapter 9, seemingly oblivious to the heart attack he was giving her. Dread filled her with the thought of embarrassment in hear Jane read a sex scene, and she felt like burying her face in the cushions from the back of the couch. But disappearing impossible, therefore having to suffer through the humiliation of him reading it. When he did finally start Chapter Ten he really got into it, purposely exaggerating is cadence to embarrass her more.

"Really Jane? Do you have to be that into it?!" Lisbon complained. "I mean just read normally."

"You are no fun woman." He went back to reading, but without the dramatic tones.

"Thank you." Lisbon said under her breath.

By the time Jane finished the book it was late and even though she took a little nap Lisbon was feeling like it was time for bed. She had really enjoyed the book and it was even better when Jane read it. She was looking forward to reading the next one. Maybe they could read it together.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? It's late..." Lisbon said to Jane while folding the blanket up.

"Trying to get rid of me Lisbon?"

"What? No, of course not! It's just late and we have work tomorrow."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Well, it was a lovely weekend! Thank you for letting me tag along. I know I'm just your pain in the ass consultant, but I'm glad we can hang out like this."

"Yeah, me too. Good night Jane, see you tomorrow."

With a wave goodbye Jane walked to his car with a wide grin on his face. Once in the car, he pulled out his wallet and took the crumpled note from inside. He found a pen and checked off one more item.

Read a book-check.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is still with me! And thanks to my beta! SueShay you are awesome! Please leave a review if you feel like it! I hope it won't take to long to post the next one! Up next is split a milkshake I think! **


End file.
